goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie does JFK Assassination and Gets Grounded
Rosie does JFK Assassination and Gets Grounded is an upcoming TV episode of American series, Rosie Gets Grounded. The episode that is like from November 22, 1963, it will be uploaded by Ronit Amin. This does not take place in Dallas, Texas. It takes place from Goat City Bay, California to Dickson City, Pennsylvania where a gun is held through the choir loft window to shoot the car that Caillou, Doris, Boris and all of the people are in. Plot Doris, Boris, Caillou, Elizabeth, Duncan, Daillou, Baillou, Paillou, & Raillou stop at the car station to wait for a car to take them to Blakely, Pennsylvania to see Alex's Grandparents. The car arrives at the car station. The car driver is Molle Mikael Mard, Line Jakobsen's wife. His car contains in the front: TV screen, VHS player, Laserdisc player, DVD player, Blu-ray player, LP Player, CD Player, & Tray. In the back, it contains 10 seats, fill up pool tub with foam bubbles created from the tub behind the car. Caillou's family then gets in, Caillou and his brothers ask to go to Chuck E. Cheese's in Dickson City, Pennsylvania. Molle Mikael Mard then takes a travel. Hours later, they arrive at Blakely, Pennsylvania to drop Alex Piela and the 12 year old girls in their clothes and swimwear to the indoor pool with a water slide at a house that was never used before. The kids discover it. Joey Guard, on a light blue rash guard then goes first down the red water slide after taking her clothes off: White Tank Top, Red and Blue Flannel Button Up Shirt, Purple Zipper Coat, & Red and Gray Hoodie with No Zipper. The rest of the kids including Emma as Joey's Friend, Jenna Bradford get in the pool some by jumping in and going down the slide while Abby Yeager starts the machine. Meanwhile in the car ride, Molle Mikael Mard and Line Jakobsen put on Little Rascals for the car riders, the old version. Rosie hates the Little Rascals. So she gets an idea of doing JFK Assassination by breaking into the Blessed Virgin Mary Church in Dickson City, Pennsylvania, running up the choir loft with her long length firearm, breaking the window. She then sees the indoor car and fires shots. The car stops at the traffic light and the car driver calls the tow truck to fix the car. Caillou's family then enters Aunt Maria's house and ground her. As a big giant punishment, Rosie is forced to watch old movies and TV shows made by MGM/Warner Bros. Cast David: Caillou and his brothers Julie: Doris Eric: Boris Elizabeth: Caillou's grandma Duncan: Caillou's grandpa Emma & Shy Girl: Alex Piela and his girls Photography Too look at the photos, take a look at the plots of sequence to see where the setting takes place: # Caillou's family gets in the car. # The car stops at a house where Alex Piela and his girls get in the indoor pool with a red water slide and a bucket of water that dumps on people's head. 3. Miss Martin is dropped off at Blakely, Pennsylvania to meet Alex's Grandparents and play on Alex's grandfather's old computer on Dell Dimension L1000R Running Windows ME. She then goes to Facebook and chats with Caillou. 4. While the car ride is going on, Rosie then jumps out of the car with her gun and breaks into Blessed Virgin Mary Church in Dickson City, PA to break the choir loft's window and shoot the car that Caillou's family are on. This is how the story goes. This is similarly like the photo from Dallas, TX: When they meet at Aunt Maria's house, Caillou's family grounds her. Here is a photo: Who Owns the Car? Bigge and Marie Ekberg's kids, Molle Mikael Mard and Line Jakobsen all grown up own the car today. Here are the photos of the 2 people that are married to each other: Category:Funniest Episodes